My Sweet Master
by xxHolliatxx
Summary: Mikan es llevada a un mundo alterno por medio de magía, donde ella es la sirvienta del principe Natsume, sin embargo ella quiere regresar, en ese mundo las cosas son distintas, sobre todo porque es otro tiempo, donde no hay tecnología, solo demonios, brujas etc. Soy nueva denme una oportunidad TT TT
1. Chapter 1

**A prince for Mikan.**

**Hola, bueno este fic me lo inspire en una imagen fan art, de una amiga entonces con solo verlo ya me imaginaba como sería la historia, luego de contarle eso a ella nos hicimos amigas etc…Así que esa imagen fue la principal idea de este fic, está en la foto del fic. Es bastante linda. ¿Verdad? Sin embargo ella dijo que Mikan supuestamente era la princesa y Natsume junto con Ruka los Caballeros, pero decidí cambiarlo un poco, luego haré esa versión. Una cosa más…Este fic le haré distintos finales porque pensé en poner varios protagonistas, por esa razón para los que no les guste ciertos finales y tendrá lemón al final eso es todo, gracias por leer.**

-…Hm… ¿Dónde estoy? Me duele mucho la cabeza…

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Onee-chan!

-Hm? ¿Quién me llama?

-Onee-chan, despierta.

-Abre los ojos. -¿Yo-chan? ¿Por qué tienes esa ropa?

-…Si sigues durmiendo Natsume-sama se enojara. –Se va.

-¿Natsume-Sama?

-…Veo que estás despierta…

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-Mi nombre es Trixie, te traje aquí porque quería divertirme.

-¿Divertirte?

-Mikan-chan, este es un mundo completamente alterno, donde obviamente tú eres la mismísima protagonista, aquí eres la sirvienta de un príncipe.

-¡¿Un príncipe?!

-Sí, obviamente debes obedecer todo lo que él te diga, sin embargo acabas de ser ascendida a ese trabajo, digamos que te lo permitieron…Simplemente por ser buena chica.

-¿Buena chica?

-Así es, te comportas bien, no hablas con nadie y haces tus tareas de manera ordenada y simple.

-¡¿Y porque me trajiste aquí?!

-Porque quería divertirme, entonces te traje aquí…Yo tengo un poder inmenso por que soy una bruja, así que puedo hacer toda clase de magia.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haga?!

-Vivir como una sirvienta claro.

-¡No quiero eso!

-¡Tranquila! Las cosas pueden cambiar, las personas no son tan diferentes de tú mundo, así que tranquilízate.

-Está bien… ¿Estás diciéndome que nunca hable con nadie?

-Aquí eres reconocida por ser una persona muy callada, a diferencia de las demás que se hacen amigas fácilmente, los mayordomos y los sirvientes también…Sin embargo tú eres como una simple sombra, pueden verte pero no tocarte ni hablar contigo.

-¿Nadie hablo conmigo?

-No, nadie lo hizo, bueno eso es todo, hasta luego. –Desaparece.

-¡¿Eh?! …Demonios…

-Onee-chan.

-¡¿Eh?! Ah…Yo-chan.

-Las tareas de hoy son:

Limpiar los pasillos, lavar los platos, preparar el desayuno y por último despertar al príncipe a las 5:00.

-¿Eso es todo? Creí que tendría más que eso.

-Bueno, si el príncipe te pide algo, seguro lo hará…Serán las tareas que te va a conceder.

-¿Y qué hora es?

-Las 4:30.

-¡Ya debería empezar! –Se va corriendo.

-Onee-chan, no puedes hacer las tareas en pijama.

-… ¡Lo siento! …-Regresa corriendo.

Unos minutos más tarde…

-Suspira. –Ya termine, ahora debo esperar a que sean las 5:00.

-¡Agg! –Se estira.

-Hm?

-¿Ah? Sakura-San…Descuide haga de cuenta que no estoy aquí.

-… ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

-¡¿Eh?! … ¿Acaba de hablarme? Yo pensé que usted…

-Oye, con el "usted" me hace sentir vieja.

-¡Ah disculpe!

-Muy bien, son las 5:00 debo despertar a el príncipe…-Se va.

-Eso sí fue extraño…

En los pasillos…

-Este es su cuarto supongo…-Abre lentamente la puerta. -…S-Señor…Ya es hora de que se despierte…

-…

-Qué se le va a hacer. –Se acerca. – ¿Ara? ¡¿Natsume?! –Se tapa la boca. - ¿Él es el príncipe? Debería despertarlo de inmediato. –Lo mueve. -¡Natsume!

-… ¿Desde cuándo una simple sirvienta puede llamarme por mi nombre?

-¡L-Lo siento! E-Es solo que debe despertarse ahora…

-Muy bien, muy bien… ¿Dónde está el desayuno?

-… ¡Lo olvide! ¡Espere por favor! –Se va corriendo.

-Suspira. -¿De dónde demonios salió está idiota?

-Entra de nuevo. –Aquí está. –Se resbala. -¡Kyaa!

-…Olvídalo…

-¡L-Lo siento, de verdad! No quise hacerlo.

-Se levanta. –Ya déjalo, me encargare yo.

-…Muy bien, d-debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

-…Ya hiciste suficiente…

-Se va. –Uff, sin duda soy una idiota.

-Se abre la puerta. -¿Todavía sigues aquí?

-¡Ah! Es por si necesitaba algo…

-…Olvídalo…Solo tomate el día.

-Hm? ¿Por qué?

-No me gusta qué la gente haga cosas por mí. –Se va.

-Ya veo…En ese caso iré a explorar el lugar.

Mikan pv

En el camino me tope con muchas sirvientas, al parecer yo soy la primera en despertar, sin duda es un poco incomodo, ya que hablan entre sí, pero yo no puedo hablar con nadie, ya que todos me miran extraño…En fin, al final de unos pasillos encontré una puerta muy gran, al abrirla había un hermoso jardín de flores realmente enorme.

-Waaa! ¡Qué hermoso! –Corre entre las flores.

-¿Desde cuándo alguien se siente feliz solo por andar entre las estúpidas flores?

-¿Eh?

-Que estúpido es hacer eso…

-¡Para tú información las flores son hermosas!

-Pues tú no lo eres.

Al darme vuelta, un chico de mi estatura con el cabello de color azul y ojos de color magenta, sus ojos mostraban como si fuera que hacía unos días sin dormir, sin embargo no se veía tan mal, vestía con un traje de color negro y gris.

-Eh?

-Sin duda la gente como tú me da asco. –Se va.

-¡¿Ah que te refieres?!

-Nada que sea realmente importante.

-Baka…-Se tira entre las flores. –Que rico aroma… ¿Ara? ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Una carrosa? Realmente estoy en un tiempo alterno. –Se asoma a ver.

-¡Qué bueno verte Natsume! –Estrecha su mano.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Ruka?

-Siquiera puedo visitarte, acabo de volver de un gran viaje y me dices eso, que cruel eres…

-_Se parece mucho a Ruka, pero no actúa como él…Al parecer en este mundo alterno no todos tienen la misma personalidad que en mi mundo…_

-Moo~ ¿Puedo pasar, verdad?

-Está bien, pero si mi padre se entera estoy seguro de que morirás.

-¿Enserio? Eso suena más que divertido.

-Señor…Alguien nos está observando.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?

-Apunta hacía Mikan. –Justo allí.

-¡¿Eh?! –Sale corriendo.

-¡Alto!

-Se detiene. -¿S-Sí?

-…Ven aquí…

-S-Sí. –Se dirige hacía el chico.

-…Eres bastante linda~

-Eh?

-Ne, Natsume me la puedo llevar…

-¡¿Ah que viene eso?! Claro que no, mi padre lo notaría.

-Muy bien, en ese caso la vendré a visitar.

-¡¿V-Visitarme?!

-Así es… ¿Podemos entrar?

Una vez adentro en una sala.

-Me dices tú nombre…

-S-Sakura Mikan…

-Perfecto, Sakura…Siéntate.

-Estás siendo demasiado amable con ella.

-Pues así supone. ¿No? –Le sujeta la muñeca y la sienta a su lado.

-Suspira. –_Este no es el Ruka que conozco, siquiera se parecen en nada, es más me da un poco de miedo._

-¡Oye!

-¡¿S-Sí?!

-El que te hayan sentado a su lado no significa que no debas servir, trae algo de beber ahora.

-¡S-Sí! –Se va.

-No deberías ser tan cruel, futuro rey o no, siempre debes ser una buena persona Natsume.

-¿Ah que va eso?

-Ella trabaja hace tiempo aquí, o no? La eh visto un par de veces, sin embargo no me llamo tanto la atención, por lo que se nunca ah hablado hasta hoy. –Sonríe. –De esa forma se la puede conocer más.

-¿Crees que eso me importa?

-Debería, puedo notar que ya no se pone el cabello suelto, se lo ata de una manera un tanto infantil. ¿Dos coletas? Eso se puede, bueno no importa. Tiene un comportamiento inocente e infantil, eso no lo veo mucho…Las mujeres últimamente son demasiado atrevidas…La inocencia se extingue.

-Eso es porque existen hombres, idiotas como tú.

-¿Así lo dices? Acostarse con una buena mujer de buen escote, es bastante bueno…Sin embargo aburrido…Me imagino que una docenas de mujeres han querido acostarse contigo al igual.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?

-¿Porque? ¿Te molesta?

-¡Pues claro, idiota!

-Lamento la tardanza.

-No importa, Mikan-chan. –Sonríe.

-… ¡No se acerque a mi demasiado, por favor!

-Ríe a carcajadas. -¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

-P-Por qué pienso que usted es un pervertido con solo verlo.

-Ríe. -Pues vaya qué estás bien informada.

-¡Natsume no te rías!

-H-Hablo enserio…

-Muy bien, no me acercare de más a ti, Mikan-chan.

-Señor, debemos irnos.

-…Muy bien…-Se levanta. -¡Nos vemos! –Y se va.

-Sin duda es bastante raro…

-¿Cómo presentiste sobre Ruka?

-No lo sé, con solo verlo uno a veces puede saberlo.

-¿Eso crees?

-Le digo que no lo sé.

-…Olvídalo…-Se levanta y se va.

-Ahora debo limpiar. ¿No es así?

En la entrada.

-Señor, no debe hablar con otras sirvientas…Eso me molesta un poco.

-Pues lo lamento…Pero sabes…Nunca tuve tanta curiosidad por una mujer…Creo que realmente la veré tan seguido como pueda…

-Hace puchero. –Señor…

-¡No te molestes! De todas formas si salgo mucho seguro Imai me volverá a delatar con mi padre. No entiendo por qué debo ser enemigo de Natsume, siempre fuimos amigos. ¡Sin embargo nuestros padres son unos malditos tacaños!

-Ríe. –No diga eso.

-¡Pero si es cierto!

De nuevo en la mansión. (Prefiero eso a un castillo.)

Luego de que pasó un día largo, sin siquiera saber que hacer me fui a dormir…Obviamente fue un día extraño, pero a las 3:00 de la mañana una voz me despertó.

-Hm? ¡Trixie!

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bueno fue un tanto…

-¡Ag! Luego me cuentas…Verás yo tengo algo que decirte.

-¡¿Me devolverás a mi mundo?!

-Claro que no, todo marcha bien, por eso te dejaré mucho más tiempo.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Tal vez un "eternamente" llegue a bastar.

-¡No, por favor!

-Solo bromeaba, ya veré cuanto tiempo te quedaras…Bueno seguro luego querrás quedarte.

-¿Al menos puedes explicarme un poco más?

-Pero que niña…Muy bien, en este mundo todo el distinto, no hay tecnología como en el tuyo, la gente obviamente anda en carrosas etc…Cosas distintas, verás de un lado de esta enorme mansión hay un bosque que conduce a otra parte, es en donde vive la gente que está de acuerdo con el padre de Ruka, ya que es rival de el padre de Natsume sin embargo ambos son amigos, sin que ellos lo sepan ya que pueden desatar una guerra, una cosa más…No entres a ese lado, por que seguro te mataran por hacerlo y otra última cosa…No hables mucho con el chico de cabellos azules que encontraste hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que te meterás en líos enormes si lo haces, ya que él posee magia, pero no es un brujo ni hechicero, en un simple demonio.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Pero los de este mundo tienen familias y comportamientos comunes, no son todos exactamente malos…Tienden a ser bastante solitarios así que no lo molestes, eso es todo adiós. –Vuelve a desaparecer.

-¡Demonios! –Se tira en la cama y se duerme como puede.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo el 2do chapter, gracias por sus consejos y espero que lo disfruten.**

My Sweet Master Cap: 2

-¡Onee-chan!

-Ya voy You-chan.

-¡Onee-chan! –Se sube sobre la cama y salta. -¡Despierta!

-¡You-chan! ¡¿No acabo de decir que iría enseguida?! –Grita desesperadamente la castaña.

-Sí, pero es divertido verte sufrir. –Sonríe de una manera burlona.

-… ¡Demonios! ¡Serás! ¡Ahora verás! –Agarra una almohada y se la tira en la cara.

-¡Eso está mal, Onee-chan! –Hace puchero.

-Pues si no te vas a defender…Tengo una grandísima ventaja. –Le tira otra almohada.

-¡Eso no es justo! –Agarra una almohada y se la lanza en la cabeza.

-¡¿Te crees mejor que yo?! –Le tira otra.

-Con permiso… ¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo?! –Grita irritada la pelinegra.

-Te dije que no era buena idea. –Cruza los brazos.

-Lo lamento mucho eh…Señora…Sirvienta…De…Ruka… ¿O eso creo?

-Me llamo María. ¿Cómo puede ser usted una persona tan horrible como para jugar una guerra de almohadas?

-¡Es divertido! –Se ríe.

-¡No, es completamente estúpido! ¡Solo mira el desastre que han hecho!

-No es muy grande, solo son unas almohadas tiradas…Enseguida lo arreglare. –Sonríe.

-Pues…En se caso que sea rápido, mi maestro no vino por nada.

-¡¿Por nada?! ¡¿Lo que dijo era verdad?!

-Pues claro, el siempre habla enserio aún que sea difícil de creer.

-Ya veo…Muy bien…-Se levanta y acomoda nuevamente las almohadas.

-No te tardes mucho. –Se va.

-Pero que mandona…

-Ríe. -¿Lo crees?

-Pues sí, es joven pero parece una anciana amargada.

-¡Te estoy oyendo, Sakura-san! –Grita irritada.

-Lo siento…

Al terminar de acomodar todo, me dirigí al salón en el que estuvimos ayer, de alguna forma u otra no quería ir…Pero debía hacerlo y lo sabía, ese Ruka daba miedo.

-Buenos días, Sakura-san. –Sonríe dulcemente.

-…Buenos días…-Responde con timidez.

-¿Ara? ¿Me tienes miedo acaso? Es imposible que te haga algo malo por las mañanas…Para eso está la noche.

-_¡SIN DUDA NO ES RUKA, ES SOLO UN PERVERTIDO CON LA APARENCIA DE RUKA! _ - Aléjese de mí, por favor.

-Qué cruel eres…

-¡Es qué usted da miedo! –Se esconde tras un sofá.

-…Es que como Natsume sigue durmiendo…Pensé en llevarte conmigo.

-¡Claro que no! Si cruzó al otro lado me mataran.

-No te dirán nada, si estás conmigo claro. –Mira hacía un costado. –Solo espero que Imai no te vea…

-¡¿I-Imai?! ¡¿Hotaru?! –Pregunta desesperadamente la castaña.

-Pues claro, aun que no sé cómo es que supiste su nombre, de todas formas, parece que la conoces. ¿Quieres ir a verla?

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡En ese caso nos vamos ahora!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera no!

-Le sujeta fuertemente de la muñeca y se la lleva a la carrosa. -¡Iremos a divertirnos!

-¡Pero no quiero ir con usted!

Luego de subirme hubo un silencio incomodo…En donde obviamente nadie sabía que decir, lo peor es que Ruka se sentó a mi lado y me miraba de manera extraña, por fortuna no era de manera pervertida…Por lo que pareció.

Cuando llegue, había una enorme mansión, no me imaginaba cuando cuartos tendría, un hermoso jardín delantero, con la entrada más linda que vi en mi vida, es más…Había una fuente de agua.

Dentro estaba bastante limpió, mis ganas de curiosear eran enormes…

-Se que tienes ganas de conocer el lugar, pero no hay tiempo para eso.

-¿Hm?

-¿Viniste a ver a Imai, no es así?

-Pues sí…

-Entonces andando.

Los pasillos eran tan largos, que parecía que jamás terminarían…Bajamos miles de escaleras hasta llegar a una clase de salón, estaba obscuro…Pero las velas podían iluminar suficiente.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí abajo? –Pregunta la pelinegra.

-H-Hotaru…

-Creo que ella te conoce, me dijo que quería verte.

-La abraza repentinamente. -¡Al menos estás aquí! Ya no me siento tan mal.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-¿Eh?…¡¿EHHHH?! ¡¿Cómo que no sabes quién soy?!

-Pues claro que no, nunca te eh visto en mi vida.

-Lloriquea en un rincón. - Justo cuando creí que las cosas mejorarían.

-Ni idea de lo que hablas, Mío deberías ayudar un poco a los sirvientes, no te vendría mal.

Luego de ver entre las sombras, un chico se asoma con preciosos ojos de color dorado…Sin duda me hipnotizaban por alguna razón, usaba lentes y tenía cabello azul obscuro. Vestía con una prenda como de sirviente, sin embargo estaba un poco sucia con polvo, parecía que trabaja en algo.

-¿Quién es Hotaru?

-Es…Mi asistente.

-¡Claro que no! Soy más inteligente que tú…Además yo soy el que hace casi todos los planes aquí. –Se ajusta los lentes.

-Tú no eres nada y lo sabes, ahora ayuda a Ruka. ¿Quieres?

-Idiota.

-¡Nadie llama idiota a Hotaru!

-¿Una chica que defiende a alguien que ni siquiera conoce? Qué clase de mundo raro es este. –Se va.

-¡¿Quién se cree que es?!

-Un presumido, eso es todo, sin embargo es más tranquilo de lo que parece, Imai no deberías tratarlo así.

-Le tira un ladrillo. –Cállate, yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

-Eso dolió. –Lloriquea.

-…Deja de ser un tonto…Y llévate a esta molestia de mi laboratorio, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿M-Molestia?

Esas palabras me dolieron, sin mencionar que ella me ah dicho peores cosas, ah de ser porque aquí me siento sola, no conozco casi a nadie, mis amigos actúan diferente…No entiendo nada, pero no sé cómo volver a mi mundo así que tengo que acostumbrarme.

-Está bien, me voy yo…De pasó explorare un poco el lugar. –Se va deprimida.

-De verdad qué eres cruel.

-¿Prefieres que lo sea o que tú padre me otorgue como tú futura esposa?

-¡Prefiero que seas cruel!

-Suspira y mira a un lado. –Sin embargo me suena conocida la idiota esa, pero prefiero no recordar.

Camine lentamente en cada pasillo, me sentía mal por lo que dijo Hotaru, sin embargo no me importaba donde iba a terminar, solo caminaba mirando al suelo, eso era todo…Hasta que decidí entrar a un cuarto…

Cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que era una biblioteca, por el color de las ventanas suponía que ya era tarde, pero no llegaba la noche aún…

-Supongo que no hay nadie…No viene mal leer un cuento. –Camina hacía un librero y revisa cada libro.

-¿Hm? "La princesa azul" Nunca vi este libro en mi mundo, al parecer está escrito con letras de mi mundo, ya que la mayoría tiene caracteres que no conozco. –Agarra en libro. –Lo leeré un rato. –Se sienta.

"_Hace mucho tiempo, existía una hermosa mujer, su nombre era Mariko, su cabello era negro y largo, tenía hermosos ojos verdes, aquella mujer era amable y gentil con todos los pueblerinos de aquel lugar, sin embargo un día dos príncipes, yendo directo a un festival, pararon su carruaje solo para contemplar a Mariko._

_-Mira aquella hermosa mujer. –Exclamo es príncipe de cabellos negros._

_Mariko, escucho a la perfección lo que dijo, por ser una persona muy modesta le agradeció el cumplido…Sin embargo aquel hombre se enamoro de ella y la invito a su mansión, a que pasara una noche._

_Aquel día fue hermoso pero extraño para ella, no conocía a nadie solo al príncipe que la invito, pero en la fiesta que había sido invitada, alguien más se fijaba en ella._

_Otro príncipe de cabellos castaños la miraba fijamente, hasta que Mariko lo notó y decidió hablar con él, lo que en pronto se entero de que era el mejor amigo de aquel chico que la había invitado._

_-Qué descortés de su forma, dejarte sola. –Dijo el castaño._

_-Yo creo que es un buen hombre, todos tenemos cosas que hacer. –Respondió Mariko._

_Ella se hizo amiga de ambos sin embargo, uno de ellos se era el de cabellos castaños, su nombre era Makoto, se confesó ante ella, pero sin notar que su mejor amigo lo había visto._

_Mariko no acepto a Makoto…_

_Sin embargo ella se enamoro de un rey, que era bastante amable y gentil con ella, ambos se enojaron al ser invitados a su boda, por esa razón aquel día crearon una guerra, matando a aquel rey, ese mismo día ellos tuvieron que gobernar ese reino, sin embargo no querían hacerlo juntos por esa razón dividieron las tierras, haciendo que la gente decida quién es un mejor líder, y así fue…Ambos se casaron con la persona que amaban, tuvieron un hijo varón ambos, que se les prohibió que hablen uno al otro, pero ellos podían hablar sin que se dieran cuenta, al cabo del tiempo se hicieron amigos, pero ambos gobernantes se enojaron por esa noticia descubierta, y trataron de matar al hijo del otro, antes de que eso pasara, una dama vestida de azul, tenía una apariencia parecida a la de Mariko, sin embargo ella ocultaba su rostro, amenazó a ambos gobernadores, que no debían formar guerras, porque si lo hacían por una tontería la gente se volvería independiente. Así fue como cada uno hacía las cosas por su lado…Sin que el otro estuviera en contra o de acuerdo."_

_Fin…_

-Wow, este libro es extraño…Siquiera tiene un final que debería contarse.

-¿Puedes leer ese libro con facilidad?

-¿Hm? ¡Ah! Mío-kun es que del lugar de donde vengo, escribimos de esta forma.

-Ya veo…Pero que impresionante, ¿De dónde vienes?

-¡¿Eh?! –_Que te digo…No puedo decirle que vengo de otro mundo…_-De un lugar muy pero muy lejos. –Sonríe.

-¿Y cómo se llama ese lugar?

-…GakuenLandia…-Sonríe.

-¿Dónde demonios queda eso?

-Eh…Eh… ¡E-En Japón!

-¿Y eso es en…?

-Olvídalo…No puedo mentirte, soy mala para eso.

-Se ajusta los lentes. –Ya me parecía extraño.

-Soy de otro mundo, no sé cómo llegue aquí ni como volver, pero aún que quisiera irme, me han dicho que no puedo.

-¡Impresionante!

-¡¿Eh?!

-¿Y qué hacen en ese extraño mundo?

-Nada en especial…

-¿No hay mucha diferencia, verdad?

-_Más de lo que crees. _–Eh…No…Por eso no se que tendría que contarte.

-Ya veo, que mal…Oye…Me puedes enseñar a como leer esos caracteres.

-¡S-Seguro!

Pase todo lo que quedo de la tarde con Mío-kun, Ruka tenía razón es un chico tranquilo, bastante serio y un poco caprichoso, pero no era malo.

Luego de volver a la mansión nunca vi a Natsume tan enojado, solo le gritaba a Ruka, la razón de porque me llevo sin su permiso, aún creo que este Natsume se parece un poco al original que conozco y amo…

Unas horas después de eso, You-chan me dio la tarea de limpiar el jardín, estaba bastante tranquila, pero parecía que iba a llover.

-Suspira. –Ya termine…Sin duda el cielo tiene mala pinta…Debería entrar. –Se dirige a la puerta y entra. – ¿Eh?

Al entrar, las luces estaban apagadas, no había señal de ni una sola alma, hasta que me di cuenta de que todos se habían ido a dormir, también me percate de que me quede más tiempo de lo que debía afuera. Sin mencionar que sonó un trueno realmente fuerte, el viento se levanto y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, me cambie, y me estaba a punto de recostar cuando de repente.

-Golpea la ventana. –¡Abre!

-Se voltea. -¡KYAAAAA! ¡Un monstruo viene a comerme!

Había una sombra de un hombre, ya me imaginaba que venían a por mí. Hasta que gracias a un rayo que ilumino la ventana pude notar algo.

-¿Eh? …Tú…

-¡Abre la ventana! –Grita irritado.

-¡SÍ! –Abre rápidamente la ventana. -¿Qué te pasó?

-Me dejaron las puertas cerradas, entonces no tenía por donde entrar, vi la luz encendida y trepe hasta aquí.

-Estás todo mojado…Espera. –Se mete al baño.

-¿Qué haces?

-Deberías tomarte un baño, de esa forma de podrás calentar.

-…Está bien…-Entra y cierra la puerta.

Era el mismo chico que Trixie dijo que no me acercara, sin embargo se que debo ayudarlo…Jamás dejaría a alguien afuera y menos con una tormenta como esta.

-Se recuesta y suspira. –Ahora si estoy en problemas…Se supone que no debo hablar con él, pero termine ayudándolo…

De la nada se abre la puerta del baño y sale el chico, sin saber su nombre simplemente lo mire…

-¿Qué miras tanto?

-Nada… ¿Ya iras a tú dormitorio?

-¿Ah? No me otorgaron uno.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Vivo aquí porque quiero, no porque sea un invitado o un sirviente…Es que no tengo a donde ir.

-B-Bueno puedes dormir aquí.

-Sí como no.

-¡Enserio! P-Puedes dormir en mi cama.

-Gracias. –Se voltea y deposita un beso sobre su frente. –Por cierto…No sé tú nombre.

-Sakura Mikan…

-Sin duda hasta tienes un nombre tonto.

-¡Serás!

-Pero es lindo…

-_¡¿P-Pero que dice?! Por alguna razón siento a mi corazón latir fuerte._

-¿No vas a dormir en el piso o sí?

-Pues no tengo donde más dormir.

-La sujeta del brazo y la sube a la cama. –Pues duerme conmigo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No, claro que no puedo hacer eso!

-No te haré nada, no tengo interés por alguien como tú.

-¿Enserio?

-No miento. –Se cubre con las sabanas.

-…Muy bien te creeré. –Se cubre también y se acomoda para dormir. –Estoy muy incómoda.

-¿Ah? Déjame ayudarte. –La acomoda sobre él.

_-¡¿Q-Qué hago…?! N-No puedo estar así con él, y-yo amo a Natsume…_-Llora.

-¿Estás bien?

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué soy maldecida con esto? –Se separa y se da vuelta.

-Se da vuelta y se duerme.

-…Natsume…Por favor, sácame de aquí…-Se levanta y sale. –Natsume… ¡No me dejes sola!

No tengo donde ir, no conozco a nadie, un mundo lleno de extraños que parece que nunca eh visto, son distintos, pero malos y raros…No lo entiendo ¿Estoy aquí por un método de entretenimiento?

De repente escucho a alguien bajar la escaleras…Iluminado por la luz de la luna que al parecer dejo de llover, levante de cabeza a ver y era él…Al que necesitaba…

-Natsume. –Llora y lo abraza. -¡No me dejes sola! Tengo miedo de este mundo.

Natsume no respondió simplemente me correspondió el abrazo y me llevo a su habitación, me cubrió con las sabanas y me dormí enseguida estando junto a él…No le tenía miedo a nada…

-Si lloras, no me lo perdonare Mikan…

-Despierta. –Natsume…

-No sé porque, pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar que llores, de alguna forma siento que te conozco desde hace tiempo…Por alguna razón tengo un cariño hacía ti…

Ambos nos dormimos juntos, sabía que este no era mi Natsume, pero que al menos podía estar junto a él, tenía mucho en común con el que amo…De hecho se adaptan cada vez más a su personalidad…Pero cuando lo notó…Solo desaparece y vuelve a ser el de este mundo…Ojala volviera pronto…

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, antes de empezar, aun que tenga unos pocos comentarios os agradezco que los pongan, yo entiendo que a veces no da o solo uno no sabe que poner o por flojera xD, bueno comencemos, donde nos quedamos.**

* * *

-Hm…Está cama es muy cómoda, nunca me sentí tan cómoda y con tanto espacio en mi vida…Pero esta no es como mi cama…-Se levanta rápidamente. -¡Ah!…Cierto…Estoy en el cuarto de Natsume, seguro se fue a alguna parte. –Se levanta.

-¡Buenos días Mikan-chan!

-Kya! –Se cae del susto. -¡Trixie! ¡¿Vas a llevarme a mi mundo?!

-Se ríe a carcajadas. -¡¿Bromeas?! Podría hacer un libro con tú situación.

-¡Solo quiero volver con mis amigos! –Exclama la castaña.

-¡Lo siento! Pero ya verás que seguro haces amigos, créeme…Además todo va muy bien.

-Se vuelve bolita y llora. –Pero seguro están preocupados por mi…

-…Puede ser… ¿Sabes? Hay chicas y chicos que eh traído, aquí y terminan quedándose, porque ellos quieren, otros sufren tanto que ciento lastima, así que los devuelvo a su mundo. Excepto que una vez, una chica se fue al mundo de los humanos y se caso con uno de ellos, se quedaron aquí formando una familia.

-¡¿Y quién era?!

-Se llamada Mariko…

-… ¿La princesa azul?…

-Su esposo escribió esa historia, sin embargo la hizo especialmente para los humanos.

-¡¿Dónde está ella?!

-En donde nunca podrás ir…Bueno hablando de irse… ¡Nos vemos! –Desaparece.

-¡Juro que la golpeare algún día!

Sin duda quiero regresar, en fin…Me levante normalmente, fui a mi cuarto esperando a que estuviera ese chico, que aún no se su nombre…Pero no estaba.

-Suspira. –Parece que se fue.

-¿Quién?

-Voltea rápidamente. -¡Tú! –Se cae.

-Gracias por dejarme dormir anoche en tú cama…Aún que… ¿Por qué te fuiste anoche?

-Quién sabe lo que haría alguien como tú.

-Por favor…La mayoría de los hombres aquí prefieren los globos en lugar de las tablas de surf.

-… ¡¿QUÉ DICES, IMBECIL?! –Grita enojada.

-Solo la pura verdad. –Se va.

-Lloriquea. -¡¿Por qué me tratan de esa forma?!

Una vez que pude olvidar lo que dijo, antes de que se fuera le pregunte su nombre y me dijo que se llamaba Helios, me explico incluso que la persona que vi en el jardín no era él, si no su hermano Kanae. Aún que al ponerme a pensar si tienen algo distinto que no note, Helios tiene el cabello con las puntas normales sin embargo Kanae las tiene obscuras, sin mencionar que no di atención al color de ojos que tenía Helios, eran de color gris…Soy una tonta distraída.

-Suspira y se sienta. -¿Por qué demonios debo estar aquí.

-Sakura-san, si usted suspira significa que está dejando escapar la felicidad.

-¿Eh? ¿La felicidad?

Cuando voltee había un chico de ojos azules con el cabello de color rubio…Al verlo parecía un ángel sin mencionar que tenía la misma estatura que Natsume y vestía de una forma rara, no era de sirviente ni de mayordomo…

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Minase, supongo que no me verás con uniforme.

-Pues no, es raro.

-Bueno soy un sirviente, si pero detesto llevar esas cosas de color negro.

Lo mire de arriba abajo y vestía con ropa de casi todos colores, como un niño.

-Sakura-san. ¿Puedo decirte Mikan?

-¡S-Seguro! –Responde con voz nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no hablas con los demás?

-P-Pues porque no me interesa mucho hablar con las personas. –_Pero que escusa más boba se me ocurrió._

-¡Pero si hacer amigos es divertido! Es feo ser tan solitario.

-Bueno si tengo amigos, pero los perdí en cuanto fui obligada a venir aquí, extrañamente ahora nadie me recuerda.

-Me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

-¿Ah quién?

-A Louis.

-¿Y quién es?

-Una amiga de la infancia, ¿No has visto a Natsume o sí?

-No…

-¡Qué bien! ¿Oye no quieres venir conmigo?

-¿Ah donde?

-¡Pues a mi casa! Algunos tenemos por eso desaparecemos en la tarde.

-No sé si sea buena idea.

-¡Vamos! Seguro te haces amiga de mi Onii-chan y de mi primo.

-¿No vives solo?

-No, tampoco en muy lejos, si te gusta puedes quedarte allí también.

-…

-¡Solo a comer!

-¿Y por qué me invitas?

-Porque creo que sería bueno eso, te veo como una buena persona por esa razón. No creo que seas alguien a quién se pueda ignorar fácilmente.

-¡Muy bien! Iré.

-¡Qué bien! Te veo en la entrada a las 5:30 de la tarde. –Se va corriendo.

-De acuerdo, Minase-kun.

Hice mis tareas normales, raramente no vi a Natsume en todo el día ni tampoco a Helios ni a Kanae, extrañamente solo a las sirvientas hacer las cosas normalmente.

Así pase las horas, hasta que llego ah ser las 4:30 y me detuve a descansar en un sofá, cuando veo que las sirvientas estaban espiando en una puerta, yo sabía que estaba mal pero me uní a ellas.

Al parecer Natsume hablaba con una mujer, lo sé porque se escuchaba a la perfección, hasta que me asome más y pude ver quién era. Kanae y Helios también estaban allí.

-Natsume-kun…Puedo entender a la perfección, pero creo que ya es tiempo de…Ya sabes…-Le guiña el ojo.

-Ya te dije miles de veces que no. ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?

-Tal vez nunca, lo único que pido es estar contigo.

-Pues es una lástima, porque yo no quiero.

-¿Pero porque- Alguien nos está observando.

-Kanae.

-Sí señor. –Abre la puerta.

Para cuando Kanae abrió la puerta las demás se habían ido, excepto yo, por tonta me quede allí y caí al suelo.

Cuando levante la cabeza, pude ver bien a esa mujer, tenía grandes pechos que sin duda me hacían sentir mal, cabello rubio y ojos verdes, era alta y vestía con un vestido negro pero tenía apariencia de lo que dicen los chicos. "Sexy" Debo admitirlo, me sentí un poco celosa al verla.

-¡¿Se puede saber que estabas viendo tanto?! –Pregunta con la voz irritada.

-…E-Es que todas estaban viendo y yo también quise ver entonces yo…-Responde tímidamente la castaña.

-¿Y el que las demás vean significa que tú también debías?

-No…Lo siento mucho.

-¡Nya! Qué tierna. –La abraza fuertemente.

-¿Eh?

-¿Me la puedes regalar?

-Es una persona, no un objeto Natalie.

-Ah~ Pero es tan linda, podría ponerle miles de vestidos tiernos, hasta orejas de gato.

-Se sonroja. -¡Claro que no te las puedes llevar!

-Ara…Natsume… ¿Estás interesada en esta niña?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Acabo de ver tú cara! Y yo que hago lo posible para que me ames y terminas queriendo a una simple sirvienta plana como la misma pared.

-¡¿Plana?! –Se pone en una esquina y se hace bolita.

-¡Ya no molestes Natalie, vete de una vez!

-¡¿Yo estoy molestando?! ¡Natsume-kun! Hace años que estoy pidiendo que salgamos.

-¡Y mi respuesta siempre será un NO! Ahora vete quieres.

-¡Ya volveré! –Cierra las puertas fuertemente.

-¿Quién era?

-¡Qué te importa! –Se va enojado.

-Supongo que debo ir con él. –Se va tras Natsume.

-H-Hola Kanae…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Me lo dijo tú hermano.

-Se acerca y se arrodilla junto a ella. –Pues no te metas en lo que no te importa. –Le pega una bofetada.

-¡Oye!

-Se va con prisa. –Hasta luego baka.

-… ¿Por qué hizo eso? –Se recuesta en el piso. –Solo quiero regresar…Solo quiero ver a Hotaru, Natsume y a el Ruka-pyon que conozco…-Llora. -¡Solo quiero volver a ver a todos!

-Qué hermosa.

-Hm? Kanae-Kun…

-La sujeta fuertemente de la muñeca y la jala hacía él. -…Sí lloras haces que me sienta feliz…

-¿Eh? ¡¿Pero qué dices?!

-Se acerca a ella. –De verdad me gusta tú cara…Pero que idiota. –Se levanta y se va de nuevo.

-Cada vez es peor…Solo quiero volver…

Me quede así unos minutos, luego me levante porque recordé que ya eran las 5:30 y me fui a la puerta de entrada a esperar a Minase, seque mis lagrimas y sonríe fingiendo que no pasó nada.

-¡Gracias por esperar, Sakura-san!

-Hm!

-Vámonos.

Nos fuimos caminando, en realidad fue lindo, pude ver el atardecer, con facilidad, había personas caminando en familia o simplemente solas, la gente estaba normalmente, como humanos pero aún recuerdo lo que me dijo Trixie, que en este mundo había magos etc. Incluso demonios…Nos alejamos un poco del pueblo, de hecho no había vista de ningún casa, hasta que vi un campo de girasoles.

-Ya llegamos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Es aquí?

-Sí.

Había un sendero que conducía a una hermosa casa de té, tenía solo un piso, pero era bastante amplia por dentro.

-¡Ya volví!

-Bienvenido Minase.

De los pasillos salió un chico normal, era más alto que Natsume, tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados, supongo que no olvido mencionar que tenía el cabello largo.

-Ella es Mikan-chan, la invite a comer esta noche.

-¿Es tú novia?

-¡Eh! ¡No!

-No, claro que no.

-Solo somos amigos.

-Sí amigos.

-Ah, lamento decir eso entonces.

-No importa…Onii-chan eto…

-Muy bien. –Se va a la cocina.

-¡Vamos a sentarnos mientras!

-De acuerdo.

Mientras en la mansión de Natsume.

-¡Demonios, ese viejo ya llego! –Camina en círculos.

-Cálmese, a este pasó creara un agujero a otro país.

-De seguro, Natalie le dijo que la rechacé y ahora viene a reclamarme.

-Señor, su padre desea verlo.

-¡Demonios! Dile que ya voy.

Mi pv (Lo sé en algún momento debía contarlo yo xD.)

Natsume estaba enojado, por la visita de su padre, se fue con prisa hacía el salón principal, donde lo esperaba su padre.

Una vez que llego, abrió la puerta pero antes de eso se respiro hondo, tratando de ocultar su enojo por su visita.

-¿Cómo estas, Natsume? Escucha vine por lo de Natalie.

-… Lo sé, ya lo predecía.

-Escucha, ella te ama, además es una muy buena mujer, no veo tiempo para que te cases con ella.

-¡Pero yo no la amo!

-Solo no lo entiendes, créeme ya querrás hacerlo.

-Pues no lo creo.

Natsume se fue irritado, más de lo que estaba antes, se dirigió a su cuarto y se recostó, soltó un gran suspiro y volteo la cabeza hacía un lado a ver que Mikan había dormido con él.

-… ¿Por qué siento algo por ti? No lo entiendo. Tengo ganas de seguir mirándote, abrazarte y besarte… ¿Por qué quiero eso? Ne~ Mikan… ¿Por qué quiero eso? Quisiera tenerte conmigo ahora…

Mientras en la casa de Minase, ya estaban cenando, con tranquilidad, tomaron unas copas de jugo y charlaron hasta tarde, Mikan termino llevándose muy bien con el primo de Minase y su hermano, ya eran como las 3:00 de la madrugada y Mikan partió corriendo hacía la casa.

Mikan pv

Cuando llegue estaba completamente obscuro, admito que no veía absolutamente nada, pero la obscuridad era tan intensa que me tropezaba mucho y no sabía a dónde iba.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde, idiota?

Al voltearme, estaban esos ojos carmesí, mirándome en la más profunda obscuridad, el abrió unas cortinas y lo pude ver más claro, otra cosa que recordé es que Trixie me dijo que todas las noches hay Luna llena en ese mundo.

-¿Por qué te quiero tanto? Dime…

-¿Eh? ¿Ah que te refieres Natsume?

-Solo quiero estar junto a ti tanto como pueda, pero no sé porque siento eso.

En solo un momento alguien me abraza desde atrás y Natsume me miro con asombro, yo mire hacia arriba y era Helios…Me estaba abrazando a mí.

-Aún que usted sea mi amo, no puedo dejar que me quite a mi querida princesa.

-¿Tú princesa?

-Así es, debo confesar que su sirvienta me gusta mucho…La observe por mucho tiempo, tanto que llego a agradarme, pero al final me enamore de ella, es una lástima porque no se la daré a nadie más.

-Helios…

-Ya veo, pues yo tampoco te la daré, por nada del mundo.

Natsume se fue a su cuarto, luego de eso comenzó a llover, una pequeña lluvia, no era tan fuerte, pero solo mirar a la ventana sentía un miedo y escalofrío por alguna razón.

-Estoy maldecido…

-¿Por qué estás maldecido?

-Por qué de todas las bellas mujeres que existen, me tuve que enamorar de alguien como tú…

Él me soltó y se fue, no sabía a donde ya que se perdió en la profunda obscuridad…Yo por mi lado me senté en un sofá y mire por la ventana hasta dormirme…Pero escuche el sonido de alguien acercarse a mí, cuando levante la cabeza vi que era un hombre joven, de cabellos rubios y ojos de color carmesí, tenía un parecido con Natsume, pero me miro sin ninguna expresión en especial…

-Tú…

-Uh?

-¿Eres humana?

-Sí…

-Vaya…Que sorpresa.

Él hombre se perdió al igual que Helios, sin embargo escuche el ruido de una puerta cerrarse, lo que indico que se había ido, seguí mirando hacía la ventana esta vez con la luna ya que paro de llover, seguí hasta dormirme de nuevo.

Por la mañana una voz me llamaba una y otra vez, hasta que desperté y vi a Ruka.

-¡Kyaaa!

-Buenos días, Mikan-chan.

-¿Hm? Ruka.

-¿Pasaste mala noche? Como dormiste en el sofá.

-No, solo estaba mirando la luna.

-Ya veo…Ya te extrañaba, pero verás…Cuando me acerque a ti tenías un olor de un perfume muy suave…Pero era de hombre…

-¡¿EHHH?!

Cuando menciono eso, me revise por todas partes.

-Jejeje. ¿No hiciste nada raro, no es así?

-¡Claro que no!

Luego recordé que ayer Helios me había abrazado, seguro era por eso.

Ruka y yo charlamos un rato, hasta que se fue, antes de que Natsume lo viera.

-…B-Buenos días Mikan…

-B-B-Buenos días Natsume…

Se dirigió hacía el comedor, obviamente a desayunar, luego de que comí un pan con mermelada me fui a bañar, para luego limpiar la casa de nuevo.

-Muy bien, ahora si termine.

-No te veo llorar…Eso no es justo.

Kanae se acerco a mí y me pego una golpe en la cabeza, obviamente me hizo llorar del dolor.

-¡Qué malo eres!

-Pero tú eres simplemente hermosa cuando te veo sufrir.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!

Entonces comenzó a reírse de una manera que sin duda daba miedo, como un maniático, pero no tan fuerte.

-Sin duda eres toda una idiota.

-¿Crees que es divertido?

-¡Pues claro que lo es!

-¡No, lo es! ¡Me duele más el no poder ver a las personas que amo, que el golpearme! ¡No comprendo a esta gente!

Me puse a llorar, pero esta vez realmente me dolía el no poder a ver a mis amigos.

-…A ti nadie te comprende, son todos un dolor completo de cabeza…

-¡Así es! ¡No entiendo porque todos actúan de esa forma! No sé que hice para que se comporten así. Realmente no entiendo porque me trajeron aquí, no sé que hice para merecer esto, realmente duele. ¿Sabes? Estar sola…

-…Se como duele Sakura…

-¿Eh?

-Eres la única que llega a comprenderme por lo que veo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Yo solo quiero que todos sufran…Porque es divertido, es solo para llenar un simple vació.

-Kanae…

-Sakura…

En ese momento se agacho y me miro fijamente a los ojos, luego de eso me abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, como si fuera su hermana mayor.

-Nadie me entiende…Solo tú…Te tratan como idiota, te dejan sola, cuando es lo que menos quieres, como simplemente no te escuchan no tienes donde ir.

-Kanae…Supongo que es como dices…

En ese momento nos separamos, yo volví a lo mío y alguien vino corriendo realmente desesperado, cuando volteo a ver quién era, se me hacía muy familiar hasta que grito mi nombre.

-¿M-Mío?

-¡Necesito que me enseñes de este otro libro!

-…Solo vienes a eso…

-Pues claro.

-Muy bien.

Acompañe a el jardín a Mío y le enseñe de la misma forma que la otra vez.

-Oye, pon atención Mío…

-¡Ah! Sí.

-¡¿Se puede saber porque me miras tanto?!

-…Es que eres muy bonita… ¡No quise decir! Agg!

Mío se fue corriendo, no se a donde, pero cuando dijo eso me sonroje.

Luego lo encontré otra vez pero a punto de irse, sin embargo iba a ir tras él, cuando de repente alguien me abraza desde atrás, como la otra noche…Al voltearme me doy cuenta de que era Helios…Sin embargo está vez me miraba con unos ojos perdidos, opacos y sin brillo, me agarro un gran escalofrió, ya que no parecía el mismo.

Continuara…

**Bueno en realidad escribí más de lo que tenía planeado, pero bueno, esto obviamente continua, como nos acercamos al romance, como les mencione en el 1er chapter, esto tendrá varios finales, con cada uno de los romeos, para los que no les guste tal final, verán soy una fan de los otome games y comprendo que algunas tal vez no les convenció tal final. Por eso nada más y gracias por leer nos vemos en el chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya casi nos acercamos un poco al final, lo digo, por que mientras más escribo más se me acorta todo, pero no importa, aviso que no habrá lemon así que cálmense señoritas pervets.**

* * *

Sin duda tenía un gran escalofrió al sentir a Helios abrazarme, no era malo, pero tenía miedo…Sus ojos no decían nada bueno.

-H-Helios…

-¿Crees qué te dejaría ir?

-¿Eh?

Helios me volteo hacía él, me acerco demasiado a sus labios, créanme estoy más que nerviosa por esa razón, yo amo a Natsume…O-Obviamente m-me estoy oponiendo… ¿N-No es así?

-Mikan…Qué bella eres.

-¿B-Bella? N-No digas eso…

-Estás realmente sonrojada… ¿Será que te gusto?

-¡N-N-No, claro que no!

-Pues ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-N-No lo sé…

-Admítelo anda…

-¡N-No voy a admitir nada!

-Pues entonces yo iré más lejos, después de todo si no sientes nada por mí, no debe molestarte.

Helios se acerco tanto qué me dio un beso, el sentir sus labios con los míos…Fue algo extraño lo digo, porque al único que besé en toda mi vida fue a Natsume…Mi mente se puso en blanco…No sabía en qué pensar…Siquiera podía moverme.

-Vaya…Ni siquiera eres capaz de oponerte a esto.

-H-Helios…

-De verdad me gustas…

De repente me dio otro…Tras otro cada vez más largos…

-¿T-Te gusto?

-Sí…Me gustas mucho, me gusta todo de ti, la forma en la que eres…-La besa en la mano. –Tus manos…-Le sujeta el cabello. –Tú pelo…Todo de ti…

-H-Helios…

Nunca me había sentido así…Pero sé que está mal, ¡Está muy mal!

-Mikan…

En ese momento lo miro fijamente a los ojos…Sus hermosos ojos de color grises me hipnotizaban…No podía dejar de fijarme en ellos, solo pensaba en eso mismo…Tal vez realmente me este controlando…

-Ne, Mikan… ¿Tú me quieres?

-Sí…

-¿Tú me amas?

-…

-Dime, ¿Me amas?

-…No…

-¡¿Qué?!

-No te amo…Solo puedo quererte…

-Con que así es…

Una vez dicho eso, volví a la normalidad…Pero al ver los ojos de Helios de nuevo, reflejaban tristeza…Qué sin duda me contagió…

-¿P-Porque estás triste, Helios?

-Porque no me amas…Eso no es justo…Tú corazón le pertenece a otra persona. ¿No es así?

-Sí, pero no puedo volver a verla al parecer…

-Pues déjalo a un lado…Si no está para ti…Aquí, te sientes sola sin él…

¿Sentirme sola? Solo escuchar eso, provoco que me ponga a llorar, no me importo lo siguiente que dijo, solo me fui corriendo, no se a donde me dirigía pero no me importaba, solo quería irme lejos…Quería regresar…

De repente veo a Natsume…Mirándome desde el final de un pasillo, corrí hacía él y lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude, para que no se vaya lejos de mi… ¿Me sentía sola sin él? Eso no es justo…

-Natsume…

-Lo lamento…

-¿Hm?

-Lamento haberte regañado ayer…No sé porque, pero ahora quiero estar solo contigo… Mikan…

De repente sus cálidas manos acarician mi rostro, realmente lo amo…Pero me confundo…No me entiendo a mi misma…Quiero regresar, pero no quiero regresar… ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué debo hacer yo?

Esa noche dormí sola en mi cuarto…Llore toda la noche…Hasta el amanecer, cuando me dormí…Escuche que alguien abrió la puerta, sabía que era You-chan, sin embargo una voz dijo: "Déjala descansar, no se siente bien." Luego de eso la puerta se cerro, nada más que eso…No quería ver a nadie, solo quería estar sola.

-H-Hotaru…Natsume…Ruka-Pyon…Narumi-sensei…Quiero estar con ustedes otra vez, ¿Por qué debo quedarme aquí?

De repente escucho desde mi ventana el sonido de un carruaje, cuando lo veo, alguien baja de allí, no era Ruka, ni tampoco Natalie, ni el hombre que vi la última vez…Era una niña acompañada de dos hombres que parecían ser guardianes. La niña miro hacia arriba como mirando el cielo…Pude ver su cara, tenía el cabello plateado los ojos verdes claros y vestía de color negro…

Luego de eso, tocaron mi puerta.

-Adelante…

La puerta se abre y entra Kanae…

-Vinieron a buscarte…

-¡¿Buscarme?! ¡¿Ah donde me llevan?!

-La princesa Louis te quiere, entonces debes ir con ella por órdenes.

-¡¿Louis?!

Recordé lo que me dijo aquel día Minase, que tenía una amiga de la infancia llamada Louis, dijo que se parecía a mí, entonces por esa misma razón baje a verla. Pude verla desde más cerca, era sin duda muy hermosa, era de mi estatura…Con una voz muy suave me dijo:

-Sakura-san…Vamos. ¿De acuerdo?

Su voz iba perfectamente con la clase de apariencia que tenía, sin duda era una niña.

-¡¿Ah donde vamos?!

-A mi casa…Pero tranquila, no dejaré que te pase nada.

-¿Por qué debo ir con usted?

-Serás mi nueva sirvienta, sin embargo te trataré de otra forma, no estarás sola, me llevaré a Kanae y a Helios conmigo, sobre todo a Minase…

-Será un honor trabajar para usted princesa…

-Lo mismo digo.

De repente veo que Helios y Kanae sobre todo Minase estaban inclinados ante ella.

-No sean tan formales, bueno Sakura-san, vámonos.

Subí al carruaje obligada, no quería irme…Miré hacia atrás y pude notar que Natsume me estaba mirando.

-No te sientas triste Sakura-san, Tal vez algún día volverás.

-Natsume…

Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza al igual que los míos, solo que yo estaba a punto de llorar, cuando el carruaje comenzó a moverse me largue a llorar, mirando cómo me alejaba de él una vez más.

-Natsume… ¡Natsume! ¡No me vuelvas a dejar sola! ¡Natsume!

Natsume pv (Ok…También tenía que pasar en algún momento.)

Ver a Mikan alejarse me dio una enorme tristeza…Sin embargo era lo mejor para ella, podía oír como se alejaba su voz, al decir mi nombre…Hasta que no lo escuche más…Me aleje de la ventana y me senté en silenció, en frente mío había un espejo…

-Mikan…

-Es lo mejor, hijo mío…No puedes estar junto a ella, viene de un mundo distinto al nuestro, puede que ni siquiera le gustes…

-¿Eso crees?

Me acerque al espejo, mirando mi reflejo…La persona que tanto amaba se había marchado…Pero yo la deje ir…

-Seguro que Natalie ahora tendrá un lugar. ¿No es así?

-…Me da igual…

-Muy bien…Nos vemos mañana.

Mi padre se fue, cerrando la puerta lentamente, yo solo me miraba a mí mismo, fui un tonto al dejar que se fuera, pero no puedo hace nada en contra de las ordenes de Louis, simplemente me llene de ira, solo imaginarme que podría estar pensando…Ella está sola, yo la abandone…

Mikan pv

Pude ver como Natsume se alejo tanto que no pude verlo más…Solo quería estar con él, pero ya me lo habían impedido, no podía hacer nada, simplemente me senté con la cabeza hacia abajo, llorando en silenció, solo esperando que todo termine de una vez.

Luego de eso escuche qué alguien dijo mi nombre, levante la mirada y Louis me miraba de una manera cariñosa…Tomo mi mano y me dijo:

-Ya llegamos, seca esas lágrimas…Qué no te pasara nada, te lo prometo.

Al mirarla un poco más me doy cuenta de algo.

-Si lloras no te verás bonita, sonríe Sakura-san.

Ella tenía el mismo método que Hotaru, el decirme que me veía horrible llorando y que me veía mejor sonriendo…

-¡Hm!

Cuando baje, vi un enorme muro y una puerta gigantesca, cuando entramos, había un jardín enorme, con una hermosa fuente de agua, unos senderos, incluso un jardín de rosas, la luna estaba a todo dar con su luz, lo que hacía a el lugar más hermoso, las gotas de roció se reflejaban en la luz de la luna, ese lugar era maravilloso, luego miro a un lado, notó que hay una enorme mansión, mucho más grande que la de Natsume, tenía muchas ventanas y una gran puerta.

-Sakura-san, aquí es donde vivirás… ¿De acuerdo?

-S-Sí…Este lugar es muy hermoso…

-Eso parece, pero con el tiempo se vuelvo aburrido, jejeje.

Al abrirse la puerta de la enorme casa, un hermoso aroma a flores logre a sentir, mire alrededor y la entrada era tan grande como me lo imagine, tardamos como unos 30 minutos y recorrer la casa entera, para que me la enseñaran, luego nos llevo a un hermoso pasillo, con unas ventanas enormes, Louis me tomó de la mano y me llevo a un pasillo en lo alto, dijo que allí estaba su cuarto por si necesitaba saber algo, luego de eso me dirigí a ver el mío. Me despedí de Minase, ya que él se había ido a empezar, cuando abrí la puerta note un hermoso cuarto de color blanco una enorme cama, como la que usan los ricos, con lo que parecen cortinas a su alrededor, bueno como nunca vi de esas la verdad es que no sé como describirla muy bien, estaba todo muy limpió el lugar era amplió, había mucho espacio para poner incluso un camión enorme.

-Off, vaya…Ahora me siento más relajada…

Me recosté en la cama mirando hacia el techo, no sé que miraba pero simplemente lo hacía.

-…Natsume…

Al recordarlo, simplemente me cubrí la cara y volví a llorar…Hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Mikan-chan. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Necesito estar sola un momento, Minase.

Aún que le haya dicho eso, abre la puerta y entra…No escuche sus pasos, pero luego de unos segundos pareció que se dirigía a mí, luego se sentó en un lado y acaricio mi cabello.

-No llores, Mikan-chan…Eso me pone mal.

-Como creerte.

-Pues fácil…No me gusta ver triste a mis amigos.

Luego la puerta se vuelve a abrir y escucho que Minase menciona el nombre de Kanae…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Jejeje, que hermosa escena…Sakura está llorando…Qué hermosa se ve.

-¡No digas eso Kanae!

-Yo digo lo que quiero, además parece que no le importa.

-¡Tú y tú hermano son unos verdaderos malditos!

-¿Por qué? Planeabas venir solo con ella, no lo creo…Las cosas no son así Minase-sempai.

Luego levanto la cabeza y veo a Kanae vestido de otro uniforme, sin duda le quedaba mejor…

-Pueden irse…Quiero estar sola…

-Mikan-chan…Muy bien yo me iré.

-Yo igual, ya que veo que has parado de llorar.

-Quiero que te quedes Kanae.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Vas a dejar que este Imbécil entre a tu cuarto?

-Está bien.

-Muy bien.

Notó que Minase se va enojado, mientras que Kanae se acerca a mí, cuando volteo a verlo, me abraza con fuerza y apoya mi cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras acariciaba mi cabello, fue extraño, pero me quede así…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Volver con Natsume…

-Pues no lo harás…

-¿Por qué no?

-Por qué no puedes.

-Kanae eres muy cruel.

-Gracias. –Se ríe.

-¿Por qué eres cruel?

-No lo sé, Sakura-san… ¿Por que eres tan estúpida?

-No lo sé.

-Ah~ Qué bella eres, quiero esa cara solo para mí.

Luego sujeta mi rostro y me acerca a sus labios, estaba a punto de besarme…Yo sin oponerme lo logra…Sin embargo este beso era más apasionado…Podía sentir como jugaba con mi lengua…Pero mi cuerpo no se movía entonces no podía oponer resistencia.

-Eres realmente bella.

Luego de eso me soltó y se fue, yo me fui corriendo hacía el pasillo, cuando me chocó con alguien.

-¡L-Lo siento mucho!

Cuando levanto la cabeza, veo que era Mío.

-¡¿M-Mío?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-La princesa Louis, me dijo que debía trabajar para ella, junto con el hermano mayor y el primo de Minase.

-¡¿EHHH?! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

-No lo sé, solo dijo que era una orden…Ahora que estoy aquí… ¡¿Puedes enseñarme más?!

-Ash…Muy bien, te enseñaré cuanto pueda.

Al ver a Mío tan feliz, me distraje y note que el hermano de Minase se dirigía a donde estábamos.

-Hola, Sakura-san, tiempo sin verla.

-H-Hola…Kaname…

-No has cambiado nada.

-Usted tampoco. –_Si hace poco que nos habíamos conocido, que es lo que dice, acaso tiene poca memoria…_

-¡Hola!

Luego veo que detrás estaba el primo de Minase, era pelirrojo tenía los ojos de color violeta, sin embargo estaba vestido igual que su primo Kaname.

-Hola Yoru-kun.

-Es bueno que estemos todos aquí, veo que tú conoces a la mayoría.

-¿Vamos a comer algo? La verdad es que me muero de hambre.

-Jejeje, muy bien. ¿Nos acompañas, Sakura?

-¡Seguro!

Su ánimo me alegro mucho, volví a sonreír una vez más, comimos hasta llenarnos, luego nos fuimos a dormir, para luego hacer varias cosas al día siguiente.

-Muy bien, ya puedo dormir en paz.

Me recosté, me cubrí con las sabanas, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, escucho que alguien abre la puerta y la cierra en casi un completo silencio, algo me dijo que no debía moverme, entonces fingí estar dormida, hasta que algo me cubre los ojos y no puedo ver absolutamente nada…Esa persona quién sea que lo había hecho no hablaba, de esa forma no sabría quién era…Me asuste de la nada, luego de sentir que tocaba mi espalda…Para luego acariciar mi pelo…incluso mis piernas, tenía un miedo como ninguno, sin duda este tipo iba a hacerme algo horrible…Y yo ni siquiera sabía quién era…

No sé quién es la persona que está tocando mi cuerpo, hasta que remueve la cinta qué me había puesto. Cuando me doy vuelta notó una cara demasiado familiar…

-¡H-Helios!

-Shh…No te dejaré escapar…Mikan-chan.

Luego de eso comienza a desabrochar los botones de mi pijama, estaba más asustada que nunca, pero noto que me ató las muñecas con esa misma cinta que había colocado en mi cara, anteriormente…

-De verdad lo lamento…

-¡No, por favor! ¡No me hagas esto Helios!

-… ¿No puedo hacerlo?

-¡No! ¡No puedes!

-¿Es porque no soy la persona a la que amas?

-¡No, no lo eres!

Luego de decir eso, me eche a llorar, solo recordando a Natsume.

-…Ya veo…Lo siento…

De repente me besa y me quita la cinta que tenía en las muñecas…Incluso me abraza…Correspondí su abrazó…Ya que lo escuche llorar.

-Se que te sientes sola, se a la perfección de dónde vienes…Pero quiero saber si realmente quieres regresar…

-Yo…

-Obviamente dirás que si…Pero…Aún que tengo el poder para hacerte regresar no lo haré.

-¡¿P-Porque no?!

-Porque si lo hago, el solo aquí seré yo.

-…Helios…

Lo abrase fuertemente, sin soltarlo, incluso parecía dolerle más que a mí, por eso lo hice…Luego comencé a pensarlo…Lo vi como un buen chico…Hasta que comenzó a contarme muchas cosas…

-Verás…Louis te trajo aquí por orden del padre de Natsume, ya que quiere que él se case con Natalie, sin embargo el dijo que no, hasta que Trixie le contó cómo te sentías a Louis, entonces ella misma quiso traerte aquí.

-Ne... ¿Por qué tú y Kanae se sienten tan solos?

-Porque nuestra madre trato de matarnos…Sin embargo…Natsume nos salvo de esa, le debíamos nuestra vida, entonces nos hicimos sus más fieles sirvientes, sin embargo…Todos trataban mal a Kanae…Entonces odiaba a todos, no importa quién fuera, incluso a mí, entonces obviamente me sentía mal por eso…nunca lo llegue a entender.

Luego de todo lo que me contó, me llamo la atención algo que menciono.

-Además…Antes de que tú llegaras…Natsume estaba enamorado de Louis, pero su esposo se enojo con él, entonces le quito sus poderes de magia…

-Natsume estaba…

Solo imaginármelo me hizo llorar…Entonces simplemente me recosté y me olvide de todo, reemplazándolo por buenos recuerdos…Para solo sonreír…Y no volver a llorar…

Al día siguiente me levante de muy buenas ganas, ya había olvidado todo, incluso me hice buena amiga de Helios, me llevaba mejor con él, nos hicimos muy unidos.

Con el pasar de los días me llevaba mejor con todos, incluso con Kanae, hasta me hice amiga de una gran confianza…Mi ánimo cambió completamente…Conocí a Hikaru, el esposo de Louis, no me llevaba muy bien con él, era de la misma edad que yo, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos carmesí…Simplemente nunca hable con él, no le di ni la menor importancia.

-Muy bien, termine con todas las tareas, será mejor irme, otra vez me quede hasta tarde.

-Sakura-san.

-¿Hm? ¡Ah! Hikaru-Sama.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde despierta?

-Haciendo las tareas que me otorgaron.

-Ya veo…Ne, ¿Quieres venir conmigo? A dar un paseo, claro.

-¡Seguro! No viene mal un descanso.

Pasamos por el jardín de rosas, hasta llegar a un lado realmente profundo, era como un bosque, yo estaba muy confiada, no tenía miedo…Hasta que se sentó en un árbol de sakuras…Cuando lo veo, la luz de la luna también reflejaba, lo que hacía sombra, me senté junto a él…Eso me recordó a cuando estaba en mi mundo, entonces miré el cielo en silenció cuando de repente él toma mi mano, llegue a ver un gran parecido con Natsume en él…Simplemente me quede callada mirándolo, hasta que se me acerco que me sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Hikaru-Sama…

-Ne, Mikan... ¿Eres feliz ahora?

-Si…Tengo muchos amigos…

-Qué bueno…

Luego se acerca a mí y me besa.

-Hikaru-Sama n-no puede hacer eso, Louis nos verá.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarme sujeta mi brazo y me sienta una vez más sobre él, está vez volvió a besarme pero de una forma apasionada…

-¿Y eso que importa?

-N-No podemos hacer esto.

-Sí podemos…Nadie está mirando. ¿No es así? –La besa de nuevo.

-Hmm…H-Hikaru-Sama…

Luego lo miro fijamente y veo que es mucho más parecido a Natsume de lo que creí, entonces simplemente lo veo como si fuera él…pero solo por unos segundos.

Mi pv (Aviso qué habrá lemón en el siguiente chapter.)

Mikan estaba comenzando a sentirse incomoda, ya que no sabía por qué la estaba besando si él amaba a Louis, hasta que la beso una vez más y la acorralo en el suelo…Comenzó a depositar besos en su cuello, hasta qué decidió sacarle su uniforme lentamente, una vez que tenía su pecho al descubierto, obviamente con la ropa interior puesta, la besaba en todas partes, mientras que Mikan jadeaba y comenzaba a gemir incómodamente.

Hikaru, se acerco a los labios de Mikan pero antes de besarla, la miro fijamente hasta que Mikan se sorprendió al mirarlo nuevamente.

-N-Natsume…

-Vaya que eres lenta…Idiota. –La besa apasionadamente.

-¡Hm! ¡Hm! Natsume… ¿Cómo es que?

-Ese hechizó que Hotaru coloco sobre mí era temporal, solo para entrar aquí, de esa forma Hikaru ni Louis me verían.

-¡Natsume! ¡No vuelvas a abandonarme!

Mikan lo beso de la misma forma que él a ella, sin duda estaban a punto de hacerlo, en ese lugar, ambos en la soledad donde la luna era su testigo…Como aquella vez que se besaron en el otro mundo.

-Una vez más, la luna es nuestro testigo Natsume.

-Así parece ser.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez?

-De alguna manera si…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola criaturitas del señor, antes les explicaré por que escribí tanto en el chapter anterior...Verán es que simplemente me deje llevar y no me di cuenta de lo mucho que había escrito, parte de eso iba a ser del chapter 4, pero decidí ponerlo junto, lo que se me hizó más largo, pero por culpa de eso se me acorto un poco la historia así que, que no les extrañe que tenga pocos chapters. Les aviso para no traumarlos, el chapter contiene lemon, te sugiero que seas mayor de 18 años, pero quién va a hacerme caso xD, solo aumentaran los deseos de leerlo, en fin una cosa más que olvide mencionar Mikan tiene 14, para que no la tomen de 10 años xD.**

* * *

-Natsume… De verdad no puedo amar a nadie de la forma en la que te amo a ti…Pero…

-¿Pero?

-A ti te gusta Louis.

-…Eso no es cierto…

-Helios me lo dijo.

-Eso fue hace tiempo atrás…Lo que importa es el presente. –La besa apasionadamente.

-Hm…Tienes razón…

Mi corazón latía realmente fuerte, mis mejillas estaban realmente coloradas, sabía que pasaría en ese momento, sabía que sería incomodo, pero si es Natsume, nada me importa, porque de verdad lo amo.

Mi pv (Agg me primer fic, mi primer lemon DX.)

La luz de la luna, podía iluminar aquel bosque, excepto debajo de ese árbol de Sakura es donde estaban Natsume y Mikan. Se besaban hasta quedar sin aire, hasta que Natsume, le comenzó a besar el cuello, yendo más abajo nuevamente.

-N-Natsume…S-Se siente raro…

Natsume comenzó a acariciar su pecho, incluso comenzó a reírse, al ver la expresión de Mikan, parecía un tomate en ese momento, pero le dio otro beso.

-Relájate, tonta te prometo que no dolerá.

-Y-Yo se que no.

Natsume ya estaba un poco impaciente, entonces le comenzó a quitar el brasear lentamente. Dejando al descubierto sus pechos, lo que provocó que Mikan se cubriera.

-¡N-N-N-Natsume, p-podemos hacerlo luego…! E-Es que…

-Qué tonta eres, te prometo que no va pasar nada, no te cubras.

-M-M-Muy bien. –Responde nerviosa la castaña.

Él pelinegro comenzó acariciarlos nuevamente, luego comenzó a lamerlos, haciendo la situación más incómoda, pero Mikan, comenzó a relajarse.

-¡Hm! Natsume…S-Se siente realmente raro, pero al mismo tiempo se siente bien.

-¿Te lo dije? ¿O no?

En poco tiempo comenzó a chuparlos, mientras la castaña gemía y jadeaba, de una forma bastante provocativa.

-¡Ah! Natsume…

-¿Te importa si voy más lejos?

-N-No, haz lo que quieras, pero lo que sea que no duela.

-No dolerá, idiota.

Natsume comenzó a bajar sus manos, para quitarle las prendas de abajo que tenía Mikan.

-… ¿Pantis de lunares?

-¡Lo siento, yo no sé cuando tendré relaciones con alguien! –Se cubre la cara.

Natsume comenzó a acariciar su parte más privada, haciendo que Mikan gima más fuerte.

-¡N-Natsume! ¡Ah!

-Baka, van a oírte.

-L-L-Lo siento de verdad, es que… ¡Hm! ¡S-Se siente raro!

El pelinegro, comenzó a quitarle lentamente, sus bragas, desde allí comenzó a lamer en su parte más privada.

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡N-Natsume!

Luego de eso, comenzó a meter uno de sus dedos, en su parte más privada, Mikan ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, simplemente se dejaba llevar.

-Natsume, me siento rara en todo mi cuerpo.

-Ya falta poco…

En unos minutos, el pelinegro, comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, y bajo un poco su ropa interior para dejar al descubierto, su miembro.

-N-Natsume…

-No, dolerá, solo si lo hago rápido.

-E-Esta bien.

Natsume, comenzó a acercarse más a su parte privada hasta lograr entrar en ella, lo hizo rápidamente, ya que había prometido que no le dolería.

-¡AH! N-Natsume d-duele…

-Si lo hubiera hecho lento, te hubiera dolido más.

Unas pequeñas gotitas salieron de los ojos de Mikan, pero por unos segundos.

-Y-Ya puedes moverte.

Natsume sonrió cuando escucho a Mikan decir eso, para simplemente empezar a moverse.

-¡N-Natsume! –Se sujeta fuertemente de su camisa. (Tal vez olvide mencionar que tenía una camisa blanca.)

Él pelinegro comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, sin problema alguno.

-M-Mikan. -La besa apasionadamente.

Luego de corresponderle aquel apasionado beso, continúan con lo suyo, hasta el punto en que comenzaron a aparecer gotitas de sudor en ambos cuerpos, por el calor que socorría a ambos.

-Ne, Mikan, ¿Tú me amas?

Mikan pv

Aún que todo se sentía extraño al mismo tiempo bien, solo pensaba en él, mi cabeza estaba concentrada solo en Natsume, sabía que estaba bien, porque si ambos nos amamos nos había nada que temer. El placer era simplemente indescriptible, por esa razón de tanto gemir, cuando Natsume me hizo esa pregunta, solo pude asentarle con la cabeza, ya que no podía decir nada, de los sonidos que producía mi boca.

-N-Natsume, siento algo raro…Creo que voy ah…

Sentía algo raro, hasta que de repente, siento que algo salía de mí, era esa espuma, blanca que provenía de mi interior.

-¡Ah! N-Natsume…

-Veo, que ya te corriste, pues entonces tendrás que esperarme.

-S-Sí.

Natsume, se movía cada vez más rápido, se sentía muy bien, pero tenía el presentimiento de que alguien venía o que alguien nos estaba observando.

-¡N-Natsume! V-Vas muy rápido y fuerte, d-detente, por favor.

-No, creas que haré eso, además ya estoy a punto…

-Natsume…

Mientras más fuerte y rápido, más clavaba mis uñas en la espalda de Natsume, no podía evitarlo, la sensación me provocaba hacer eso.

-Mikan, voy ah…

-¡Hazlo! No me importa…

-Pues lo haré dentro en ese caso.

-E-Esta bien.

En solo unos minutos Natsume se corrió en mi interior, nos separamos un poco cansados y con la respiración dificultosa, pero estaba bien, luego nos besamos y nos quedamos allí sentados.

-Natsume…Eres demasiado brusco.

-Pues lo siento, pero no podía controlarme.

-No puedo creer que prefieres a alguien como yo, cuando te ama una chica de pechos grandes que es más linda que yo.

-Nadie es más linda que tú, nunca amaré a nadie más que a ti. –La besa.

-Yo tampoco.

Aún ya habíamos terminado, aún sentía la sensación de que alguien nos observaba, hasta que escuche el ruido de alguien caminar…Pero aún que fue bastante bajo, porque no creí que Natsume no escuchara.

-Cálmate, dudo que alguien nos haya visto.

-… ¿Tú crees? No paro de pensar en eso.

-Sí así fuera, seguro le daría un gran golpe, porque tu cuerpo es solo para mí.

-De nadie más…

-Solo mío, al igual que tus ojos, tú boca, eres toda mía.

-¿Cómo es que recordaste lo que pasó aquel día en esa torre?

-…No lo sé…Simplemente pasó por mi mente.

-Ya veo…

Nos quedamos dormidos allí mismo, sin que nadie nos viera, o eso creía yo, cuando me desperté, aún era de noche, ya que la luna iluminaba el cielo, hasta que note que alguien estaba sentado no muy lejos de donde estábamos, sin que Natsume se diera cuenta fui a ver.

-…Helios…

-Creí haberle dicho que no te entregaría a nadie, pero el perro fue a buscar a su nuevo dueño.

-¡No digas eso!

-¡Lo vi todo! ¡¿Disfrutaste estar con alguien más?! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también te amo!

-Pero yo correspondo a Natsume, esa es la diferencia entre tú y él.

-¿Sabes qué pasaría si yo, llego a pensarlo bien? Te lo haría sin la necesidad de tener que sentir lástima por tus gritos de ayuda.

-H-Helios…

Una vez más los ojos de Helios perdieron brillo, quedándose completamente opacos.

-Tú deberías estar en mi cama, teniendo relaciones conmigo…-Se acerca lentamente.

-¡N-No creas que lo haría contigo!

-Lo sé, pero yo si lo haría contigo, sería capaz de hacerlo muchas veces aún que no me ames.

-Helios…Creí que lo habías comprendido.

-¿Comprender qué? Será mejor que no los vea hacer eso de nuevo, porque te prometo, que yo la pasaré muy bien contigo solo en una noche.

-¡Aléjate Helios! –Retrocede.

-No creo poder hacerlo, Sakura-san…

Sin duda Helios me daba un terror que nunca había tenido, incluso me puse a llorar, no quería que hiciera nada conmigo.

-Será muy divertido.

Cuando estaba a punto de sujetarme, alguien le da un golpe en su mano, haciendo que se aleje.

-No toques a Mikan.

-¿Te crees mucha cosa, Natsume-sama?

-Ella ya es mía, entiende que si no va amarte, debes rendirte.

-Jamás…-Se va caminando hacía la casa.

-Natsume, agradezco que te hayas despertado.

-No hubiera soportado, ver qué pasaba si me despertaba más tarde.

Al día siguiente me levante con un ligero dolor de cadera, Natsume me dijo que era normal si sentía algún dolor en la mañana, sin mencionar que no vi a Helios en todo el día, no debía mencionar nada de lo que hice con Natsume, ya que él seguía ocultándose como Hikaru-sama, cuando llego nuevamente la noche, sentí miedo de ir a mi cuarto, tal vez Helios me estaría esperando, entonces me puse a caminar en los pasillos, hasta que escuche a Kanae cantar.

_Tú cuerpo voy a derribar, hasta ver la sangre salir de él…Mía serás sufrimiento verás ladada~_

Abro solo un poco la puerta en silenció, pero se percata de que iba a escucharlo.

-Entra.

-Cantas muy lindo, Kanae.

-No es cierto, no me consientas, idiota.

-¡Deja de llamarme idiota! ¡¿Quieres?!

-No, no quiero, eso no sería placentero.

-¡Juro que voy a-

-Mi onii-chan esta en tú cuarto.

-¿Eh? ¿D-De verdad?

-Sí, lo sé porque se metió allí por la mañana, no salió en todo el día, sin comer ni nada, está esperándote.

-Pues no iré.

-No tendrás donde dormir en ese caso.

Mire con atención la cama de Kanae y era como para 4 personas, era realmente enorme, decorada con unas sabanas de color negro y debajo unas de color lilas, las almohadas eran muy elegantes, y las cortinas de alrededor eran negra, realmente obscuras.

-¿P-P-Puedo dormir contigo? Solo está noche.

-Sí llegas a dormir conmigo, deberás darme algo a cambio.

-¿Q-Q-Qué es lo que quieres?

-…Tú cuerpo…

-¡¿EHH?! Olvídalo, prefiero dormir en el suelo frío darle mi cuerpo a alguien como tú.

-Qué cruel.

En ese momento Kanae se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a mí, hasta acorralarme, de esa razón me empuja a su cama, y comienza a besarme, trato de resistirme pero en simplemente imposible, es bastante fuerte.

-Pues si tú no me das tú cuerpo, lo tomaré.

-¡No! ¡No quiero eso! –Comienza a llorar.

-Deberías estar tranquila, después de todo no eres virgen.

-¿Eh? ¿S-Sabes de eso?

-Estaba buscando a Onii-chan cuando escuche a alguien gritar el nombre de Natsume, repetidas veces.

-… ¡¿Nos viste?!

-Claro que no, solo los escuche y me fui.

-Si siguieras siendo virgen, te dolería como no tienes idea.

-¡Déjame, por favor Kanae!

-No creo poder hacerlo, yo también quiero sentirme bien, después de todo eres la persona a la que amo.

Cuando escuche eso, me impresione, si a él le gusta verme sufrir, ¿Cómo es posible que me ame?

-N-No mientas.

-No miento, idiota. –La besa apasionadamente. –Te voy a enseñar lo que es el dolor.

-¡No! ¡Kanae déjame!

Sabía que si me ponía a llorar lo provocaría más, por eso lo quise evitar, pero como otras veces…Simplemente no pude hacerlo, por esa razón me puse a llorar, mientras sentía un gran temor ante Kanae.

-¿Me tienes miedo? Pero qué bello es verte llorar.

-¡Déjame!

-Solo me provocas, que mal…Porque ya no dudaré más.

-¿D-Dudar de qué?-Pregunta asustada la castaña.

-De jugar contigo.

De repente me ata las manos con una cinta que tenía en el cuello él mismo, luego comenzó a pasar uno de sus dedos por todo mi cuerpo, desde mi frente hasta mis piernas, como si estuviera eligiendo alguna parte de mí.

-Creo que empezaré por aquí.

Acto siguiente, comenzó a desgarrar mi ropa, haciéndome llorar más, sin duda nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada en mi vida, quería ayuda.

-No, por favor, detente Kanae.

-¿Por qué debo detenerme? Vaya…Esta ropa interior es bastante infantil, tu cuerpo esta sin desarrollar mucho, en especial los pechos, o es que ya serás plana toda tú vida.

-No digas eso.

-Pero no importa, eres bastante perfecta, tienes las piernas delgadas, sin mencionar que tus manos también lo son.

-Kanae, por favor ten piedad y déjame ir, no le diré a nadie.

-¿Piedad? –Se ríe. –Eso no existe, Mikan-chan.

En unos minutos ya había comenzado a acariciar mi pecho mientras me besaba.

-Para ser pequeños son bastante suaves.

-Ah! D-Déjame, por favor.

-Ríndete, entiende que no te dejare ir.

Luego comenzó a romper mi brasear, para luego comenzar a lamer las puntas, aun que me duela admitirlo estaba cayendo en su trampa, no podía detenerlo con las manos atadas, nadie me escuchaba y no paraba de llorar.

-Sin duda me gustas, pero es tan difícil que la gente me entienda…

-¡Ah! Detente, ¡Kanae!

Mientras en el cuarto de Mikan.

-¿Qué fue ese sonido? ¿Un grito? –Se levanta de la cama y sale a averiguar.

Volvamos al cuarto de Kanae e3e

-K-K-Kanae, por favor a este pasó voy a terminar…

-¿Cayendo en mi trampa? Pues claro, la mariposa siempre es comida por la araña.

Kanae me saco las bragas, sin duda estaba completamente desnuda, a ese mismo tiempo, desabrocho el uniforme, dejando su torso al desnudo, sin duda lo mire unos minutos, su cuerpo era hermoso, hasta que se desnudo y me gusto un poco más, pero trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, por esa razón voltee mi cabeza para ver hacia otro lado.

-Es normal que una humana, caiga ante el cuerpo de un demonio.

-¡No es cierto!

-Pues mírame entonces.

-N-No puedo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres? Da igual.

En ese momento, comenzó a poner su miembro en mi entrada, en ese momento supe que no dolería tanto como mi primera vez, pero que dolería hacerlo con alguien que no amas.

-¡Ah! ¡K-Kanae! ¡Sácalo! ¡N-N-No quiero hacerlo contigo!

-Ya es tarde, para eso.

Kanae comenzó a empujarme como se haría cuando uno tiene relaciones, sin duda era vergonzoso, mi mentes estaba en blanco, tenía miedo incluso de puse a llorar, hasta que escuche a alguien abrir la puerta, Kanae no se detuvo en lo absoluto, ni siquiera se molesto en ver quién era, pero yo si quise ver.

-H-Helios.

-¡Kanae! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Divertirme.

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?!

-Sí.

-¡Déjala!

-No, tengo por qué hacerlo.

-¡Ah! Kanae, vas muy rápido, por favor detente.

-¡Kanae déjala!

-No haré eso.

Kanae lo hacía cada vez más fuerte y rápido, me hacía perder la conciencia, pero el que Helios tratara de ayudarme me mantenía en cordura. Hasta que Kanae me dio un apasionante beso, pero sentí algo distinto en este, mi mente está vez si se puso completamente en blanco, sentí que Kanae se detuvo, luego de eso no pude ver nada más ya que mi vista se puso en blanco.

-Ne, Mikan-chan ¿Se siente bien?

-…Sí…Kanae-Sama.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste Kanae?!

-Un hechizó de hipnosis, es fácil hacerlo con un humano.

-¡Déjala de una vez!

-Pero aún que quiera, ella no me dejara ir, ahora.

-Kanae…

Sentía que no podía moverme, no sé qué palabras salían de mi boca, no entendía nada. Hasta que escuche un golpe, para luego ver que había amanecido, estaba en mi cama, con mi pijama y con las cortinas cubriendo la cama.

Había un olor extraño a mi alrededor, hasta que decidí ver que era, me levante para encontrar a Kanae durmiendo junto a mí.

-K-Kanae…

-¿Ya despertaste, idiota?

-¡Kya! –Se levanta y se aleja de la cama.

-De verdad fue divertido, pero era mejor que no recordaras nada.

-Kanae…

-Solo hice que perdieras la conciencia eso es todo, pero ya me diste lo que quería y yo te di lo que tú querías, que era dormir conmigo.

-… ¡Jamás dije eso!...

-Pues hubieras sido especifica, diciendo que querías simplemente dormir en mi cama.

-… ¡¿Fui violada solo por un error que dije?!

-No lo creo…No tienes idea de las cosas raras que te dije.

-¡¿Qué cosas raras?!

-Como qué tenía celos de Natsume, porque él te quito tú primera vez y porque te gustaba.

-…Kanae…

-Pero está bien…Ya no importa…Eres la única que me entiende y me alegro de eso.

-¿Qué fue el sonido del golpe?

-Solo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Helios se había ido.

-Ya veo…Kanae yo…

-Se que no sientes nada por mí, no soy idiota, sin embargo…No te dejare ir con ningún hombre que no sea yo.

-Kanae…

-Hablo enserio.

Continuara…

**Disculpen la tardanza miniatura que me mande, verán no soy muy buena para él lemon, me pongo nerviosa al escribirlo, pero Kanae también se lo merecía ya verán por que nos vemos en el siguiente chapter.**


End file.
